prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crazy/@comment-92.90.21.1-20120718165722
I HAVE A THEORY SO GUYS PLEASE READ AND PLEASE COMMENT OK It all starts with the twin theory. there are just too many hints beginning with the story Ali told in 'The First Secret' to that little boy about the twin sisters where one killed the other and was sent to mental institution. there was another hint with the whole Vivian Darkbloom persona and becasue of the books (I know that it wont be the same as the books so please dont bash this) and now another hint with the episode "Single Fright Female' which relates to the movie about the woman who stalked her roomate and felt lonely because she lost her twin. Ok so this is my theory: Alison DiLaurentis had a twin sister named Courtney DiLaurentis. Alison and Courtney were best friends and were really close but Courtney was crazy and was put at the Radley Sanatorium but because the DiLaurentis were a somewhat wealthy and respectable family just like the Hastings that was kept secret. Anyway Alison visited Courtney and told her everything about herself, her relationship with Ian, and her friendships with Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily. she even told Courtney that she kept journals where she wrote about every juicy little secret. However something happened and Alison and Courtney got into a fight. Courtney grew jealous of Alison and ran away from the Radley Sanatorium and began sending threatening notes to Ali and even attacked her at the Halloween episode. Since no one ever knew about Courtney there was not much that the family could do to find her. Courtney spies on Alison and her friends and initiates her plan to get rid of Alison. She follows Alison on the night of her death and sees her talking to Toby later follows her and Ian to the kissing rock in the woods. On Ali's way back home Courtney comes out from behind and confronts her twin sister, she tells her that she doesn't deserve the life she has and that she (Courtney) should be Alison. they fight and Courtney kills Alison and buries her alive. Garrett and Jenna were there and Garrett saw everything and he and Jenna confront Courtney and threaten to expose her but Courtney manages to change their minds. She plays on Jenna's hatred for Alison to get revenge on all of Ali's friends and manages to bring Mona to her side as well. Courtney, Jenna, Mona, Lucas, and Garrett begin the 'A team' where Courtney is in charge and wants revenge because she believes that she was the one who deserved to be Alison, to be popular and have all the friends. Together they want to avenge all the horrible things Alison did. Courtney was the one who visited Hanna at the hospital and as a nurse posing as Ali. She was the one who saved Emily and kissed her, and she was the one Spencer saw taking the pills. And do you guys remember the Pilot when Spencer saw a blonde girl leaving Ali's room through the window, that was Courtney. she is the one in red that Mona was talking to and said "I did everything you told me," she is the one who killed Ian, Maya and Alison.